Marine exhaust systems for boats have been troublesomely noisy for years, in spite of many attempts at muffling or quieting. Part of the problem is the harshness of the marine environment where the exhaust system must process a high rate of exhaust flow and also withstand moisture and be made of materials that will endure in a boat.
The invention resulted after many unsuccessful experiments with exhaust quieting alternatives and involves recognition of a simple and effective way for substantially quieting a marine exhaust. The invention also aims at economy, reliability, durability, effectiveness, and ease of maintenance for a marine exhaust quieting system.